


Janto

by Charity_Angel



Series: Weevil Hunting [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Implied Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ianto discovers Tosh's latest project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Janto

If she hadn’t wanted him to find it, it would be better hidden, Ianto mused. It certainly wouldn’t have the trail of breadcrumbs for him to spot. He shuddered at the folder title: ‘Janto’. She was clearly reading too many trashy magazines.

Well, she had been a busy girl. And they had apparently been busy boys, too: Tosh had enough footage here to set up a website. Jack was going to love it. And it was well hidden enough that no-one else would find it.

A PM popped up.

_Tosh: You took your time getting here. Enjoy. (sent from PDA)_


End file.
